Dont stop the party
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ichigo & Rukia]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Cuando Rangiku la invitó a su despedida de soltera, Rukia imaginó que la rubia haría algo fuera de lo común, especialmente considerando la forma de ser de su amiga. Pero nunca, jamás. . . imaginó aquello.
1. Chapter 1

******Don't stop the party.******

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 1 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Cuando Rangiku la invitó a su despedida de soltera, imaginó que la rubia haría algo fuera de lo común, especialmente considerando esa obsesión que tenía por el sexo. Pero nunca, jamás. . .

 _""… imaginé esto !.""_

Rukia se preguntaba: ¿cómo lo que hace apenas veinte minutos parecía una despedida de soltera común y corriente, había terminado en esto… una orgía, no una verdadera _orgy party_?.

La pelinegra miraba en varias direcciones, buscando a sus amigas.

Encontró a Orihime sobre la barra, siendo penetrada brutalmente por un peliazul con cara de mafioso al tiempo en que devoraba el pene de un tipo de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien a pesar del "servicio" que la pelinaranja le hacía, no reflejaba placer alguno en su rostro.

 *** ¿Quién la viera?, tan modosita e inocente que parece. ***

Susurró para sí la ojivioleta, girando el rostro a la izquierda y encontrando a la festejada en el escenario siendo protagonista de una doble penetración en la que Gin la embestía por la vagina y Hisagi la sodomizaba sin compasión. Por la gran sonrisa en su rostro y la saliva escurriendo de su boca, era evidente que la mujer lo estaba disfrutando.

Rukia se agitó. A donde quiera que miraba había personas fornicando, parejas, tríos y un montón de combinaciones. Hombres y mujeres valiéndose de manos y lengua o simplemente de sus genitales para obtener el tan ansiado placer. Era inevitable no sentirse excitada pero igual se sentía sofocada.

Rangiku la había engañado al decirle que no habría nada extremo, pero lo cierto es que la intimidad no existía en medio de tanta locura, incluso había quienes, animados por la lujuria y la pasión, se entregaban a actos lésbicos y yaoi, profiriendo jadeos y gemidos cargados de placer.

La Kuchiki miró en varias direcciones buscando una salida, la que fuese, solo quería salir de allí, todo le daba vueltas.

A nadie parecía importarle que todos los mirasen, total, todos allí estaban haciendo lo mismo.

La pelinegra divisó la salida a unos cuantos metros, estaba tan cerca, era cuestión de dar unos cuantos pasos. Y justo cuando bastaba con estirar el brazo, algo, mejor dicho alguien, la detuvo impidiéndole avanzar más, impidiéndole huir.

Rukia podía ver la puerta, tan cerca y tan lejos, pero no podía moverse; unos fuertes brazos la aferraban firmemente manteniéndola pegada a un cuerpo masculino que ella imaginaba perfecto, pues podía sentirlo a sus espaldas. Un torso musculoso y tan duro como un muro, pegado a su frágil espalda, y la verga ya erecta, aun apresada dentro de los pantalones, se restregaba sobre el lindo y perfecto traserito de la ojivioleta.

 *** No, tame !. . . ***

La Kuchiki se mordió el labio para evitar que cualquier sonido de placer la delatara. El toque de ese hombre era delicioso, pero no podía, no debía.

Cuando las grandes y toscas manos se posaron sobre cada uno de los pechos, la joven hizo amago de la poca cordura que le quedaba para soltarse de aquellos brazos. Lo que vino después pasó en cuestión de segundos. . .

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sin finalizar**.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Originalmente, este era un one-shot larguísimo (bueno, no tanto ^v^ ). Preferí dividirlo en unos cuantos capítulos. Este primero quedó, según yo, perfecto. . . y muy "picante" ^¬^ .

No tenía idea de que título poner a este fic, mis opciones eran "Crazy party" o simplemente "Party". Cierta canción, pegadiza, y muy repetitiva ¬¬', me dio la idea. También me gustaba "Don't stop me now" ^^ .

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 **Totalizado el 22 de Agosto de 2011.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Don't stop the party.******

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 2 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Rukia giró sobre sus talones y utilizó la fuerza de ese movimiento para tomar impulso y estampar su puño en el rostro de quien quiera que intentó propasarse con ella.

 *** Mierda !. ***

Escuchó al tipo mascullar al tiempo en que ella lo miraba con sus lindos ojitos llenos de ira.

Lo estudió por un momento. Sus cabellos eran de un peculiar color naranja, era muy alto, en especial comparándolo con ella.

Y cuando el chico giró la cara reponiéndose del golpe, ella sintió cierto arrepentimiento por maltratar ese rostro tan apuesto.

El muchacho sonrió travieso, dejándola embobada y desarmada con esa expresión tan sexy. Por eso es que estaba desprevenida para lo que pasó después.

El pelinaranja la tomó con brusquedad, estampándola contra el muro más cercano. Rukia estaba atrapara entre la pared y el musculoso y sexy cuerpo de aquel hombre, quien respiraba agitado, su aliento chocando contra los labios de la mujercita, contagiándole su pasión y lujuria, más aun con sus tocas manos recorriéndola por todas partes, encendiéndola.

 *** Tendré. . . ¡ tendré que castigarte por eso, enana !. ***

 *** ¿Cómo me llamaste?, tu !. . . ***

 *** Ichigo, soy Ichigo Kurosaki. ***

Apenas se presentó, el pelinaranja tomó los labios de la Kuchiki con los propios, devorándolos con pasión y necesidad.

Rukia se aferró a su cuello, correspondiendo el beso y las caricias.

 *** Mmm !, I-Ichigo. . .! ***

 *** Pequeña, no sabes lo bien que se oye mi nombre en tus labios y en tu voz. ***

Los besos se volvieron más intensos y profundos, la lengua del Kurosaki había penetrado en la boca de la chica, jugueteando con la de ella en una pequeña batalla en al que ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

 *** ¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?. Dímelo. . . necesito saberlo !. ***

La pelinegra rompió el beso y giró el rostro, respirando agitada con lo que Ichigo se deleitó con el cuello femenino, recorriéndolo, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

 *** ¡ Rukia !. ***

Dijo ella en un suspiro.

Ichigo sonrió; los ojos cerrados, acomodado sobre el cuello de su compañera.

 *** ¡ Suena hermoso !. ***

Su aliento chocó contra la oreja izquierda de la joven, haciéndola estremecer y gemir agradada. En ese instante, La Kuchiki supo que no podría detenerse. . . quería todo con ese hombre, llegar lejos, muy lejos sin importar las consecuencias.

Y como si adivinase sus pensamientos, el pelinaranja coló sus manos bajo la blusa y el sostén de la chica, acariciando, estrujando los redondos pechos.

 *** Ahhh, mmm !. ***

Los dulces gemidos de la ojivioleta no hacían sino enloquecerlo, entonces Ichigo la alzó hasta acomodarla sobre sus caderas, ella cruzó las piernas tras la espalda del chico para mantenerse en esa deliciosa posición.

Sus sexos, aun bajo las ropas, rozándose casi con desesperación. Pero para la Kuchiki fue toda una revolución sentir como el pelinaranja se deshacía de su blusa negra de encaje y el sostén, dejando sus pechos al aire para inmediatamente después ser cubiertos, uno por la mano izquierda de su compañero, quien amasaba y estrujaba con ansias, y el otro era atendido por la boca y la lengua del chico, que besaba y lamia el sonrosado y erecto pezón.

Cuando la lujuria se desbordó, Ichigo terminó succionando, cual infante en busca de alimento, quizás así era, solo que él era un hombre que se alimentaba de pasión y placer.

 *** Ahhh !. . . ***

El gemido que profirió la mujer encendió a Ichigo totalmente, así que comenzó a luchar con sus pantalones, pero por la posición en la que estaban le resultó imposible, por lo que tuvo que soltar a su compañera por un momento.

Mientras ambos luchaban contra lo que quedaba de sus ropas, se besaron con ansias, demorando mucho en quedar desnudos a pesar de la desesperación.

Una vez ambos estuvieron al natural, se miraron con fijeza, estudiándose, ¡NO!, deleitándose con la visión del cuerpo del otro.

Rukia admiraba la verga erecta del pelinaranja, relamiéndose los labios al imaginar tremenda herramienta sexual en su interior.

Ichigo, por su lado, quedó hipnotizado con la silueta femenina, que en sus palabras era sencillamente divina. Sus senos no eran pequeños, sino simplemente de tamaño normal, pero muy hermosos en su perfecta redondez. La cintura era suave y frágil, pero le daba la impresión de que sus brazos encajaban perfectamente en ella. Y sus piernas. . . ¡ dios !, esas piernas eran hermosas. No había visto nunca unas tan perfectas.

El Kurosaki alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la bella expresión de la Kuchiki. Sin duda la chica más hermosa que haya visto. Y sus ojos... eran un par de gemas, a veces violetas y a veces azules. . . No!, definitivamente eran violetas, y lo miraban con tal intensidad y un adorable brillo cubriéndolos, como incitándolo a besarla. Y eso iba a hacer precisamente.

 *** ¡¿Qué demonios?!. . . ***

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sin finalizar**.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leerme. . .

 **Kleinegirl87.** Aquí la actualización. Siento la demora. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Maria Espinoza.** Hola. He vuelto ^v^. Y con una historia ichiruki que espero te guste.

 **Priss.** Siento haberte dejado con la incertidumbre, pero creo que valdrá la pena, jeje.

 **Melisa.** Traigo por fin la actualización, ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **-.-**

Lo sé, corte toda la emoción de repente… soy mala jajaja (risa maléfica).

Como mencioné antes, este era un one-shot algo largo, hasta me daba flojera pasarlo a la compu (primero los escribo a mano). Así que al dividirlo, traté de hacerlo en las mejores partes ^v^.

Aquí Rukia se olvidó de que los demás podrían verla desnuda (aunque todos estaban ocupados ¬¬'), pero con una distracción como Ichigo, ¿a quién le importa?, mientras tengas a esa fresa sexy para ti solita ^¬^. . . (¡ Como envidio a Rukia !).

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 **Totalizado el 22 de Agosto de 2011.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Don't stop the party.******

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 3 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

 *** ¡¿Qué demonios?!. . . ***

Ichigo torció la boca, dando un ligero respingo ante la sorpresa de sentir como otras manos, que no eran las de Rukia, se habían apoderado desde a tras de su pene, recorriéndolo en toda su longitud y sopesando los testículos. Un par de segundos después otro par de brazos femeninos rodearon su pecho, tocando cuanto podían de sus esculpidos pectorales.

Una oleada de fastidio lo recorrió y entonces miró a la Kuchiki, quien estaba visiblemente molesta y quizás también celosa.

 _""Si, ¡ se muere de celos !.""_

Pensó, agradado con la idea, no tanto con las nada bienvenidas caricias.

 *** ¡ Suéltenme !. *** _Susurró entre dientes. Rukia alzó el rostro, mirándolo; él sonreía._ *** ¡ Yo solo quiero estar con ella !. ***

Tras aquellas palabras, la ojivioleta le regaló la más hermosa y tierna sonrisa, cautivándolo. En ese momento, la deseó más que nunca.

Pero las mujeres entrometidas no dejaron de acariciarlo, y el Kurosaki tuvo que alejarlas de un empujón carente de toda delicadeza.

Las chicas se asustaron y, entre reclamos, burlas y palabras altisonantes, se fueron. La pareja ni las escuchó, en cambio se miraban fijamente con complicidad.

La distancia entre ellos se borró cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y lento. Una mano del pelinaranja acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Rukia, mientras su otra mano rodeaba la cintura femenina y la aferraba contra él. Todo esto al tiempo en que Ichigo frotaba su verga contra la vulva suave y húmeda de su compañera.

Pero, de alguna forma, el ambiente se estropeó.

La Kuchiki se separó del pelinaranja apenas unos centímetros.

 *** ¡ No !. *** _Su voz sonaba agitada._ *** No quiero hacerlo enfrente de todo el mundo, ni en el piso. ***

Ichigo la escuchó con cierta impaciencia. Quizás resultaba un tanto exigente, especialmente considerando el lugar en el que estaban, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella. Ese no era el lugar correcto para poseer a una mujer tan perfecta y. . . ¡ adorable !.

Buscó rápidamente con la mirada un lugar más cómodo. . . y lo encontró.

Con Rukia entre sus brazos, y ella aferrada a él con brazos y piernas, Ichigo la llevó al que sería su improvisado lecho de placer y lujuria.

Mientras caminaba, el joven aprovechaba para frotar su pene contra el sexo femenino, que ya escurría su miel vaginal a causa de la gran excitación que el mismo Ichigo había encendido en ella.

Con tan solo deslizar una cortina, ambos jóvenes entraron a la que sería su "suite privada", que por cierto tenía una excelente vista. Es decir, era una especie de privado, delimitado tan solo por las negras cortinas traslucidas.

Por fuera, solo se podía ver que el recinto estaba ocupado, por dentro, los amantes podían ser testigos de todo el desenfreno que allí acontecía; podían ver las escenas más eróticas, lujuriosas y hasta lascivas, pero nadie podía verlos a ellos en su entrega. . . y ese era el plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sin finalizar**.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leerme. . .

 **Kitty 1999.** Hola. Aquí un poquito más de lemon, ojalá también te guste ^0^ .

 **Melisa xD.** Gracias a ti por leer el fic. En este capítulo continuamos con las situaciones fuertes 0w0 . A Ichigo tampoco le importa nada a excepción de Rukia.

 **Cass.** En ese año terminé este fic. . . y hasta ahora pude publicarlo. La verdad aun hay algunos fics almacenados, pero creo que ya voy a comenzar a publicarlos, antes de que Bleach pierda seguidores 0v0 .

 **Maria Espinoza.** Ichiruki es la mejor pareja anime. Gracias por leer mis fics. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Priss.** Un poquito más de intensidad por aquí. Y se pondrá aun más 0w0 .

 **-.-**

No quise darles identidad a las chicas que quisieron tener "un poquito del Kurosaki", pudieron haber sido Senna, Nell, Nozomi, bueno, hay muchas candidatas, pero no consideré importante profundizar más en ello.

Me gustó que Ichigo fuese brusco con ellas, porque, vamos, hay gente que no entiende con palabras ¬¬'.

Ahora sí, el siguiente es el último capítulo, y también donde, a mi parecer, viene lo más fuerte ^¬^ .

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 **Totalizado el 22 de Agosto de 2011.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Don't stop the party.******

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _.:: Capítulo 4 ::._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Ichigo se sentó sobre el amplio y cómodo sofá, única decoración del privado; con Rukia aun en brazos, su delicada espalda pegada al amplio pecho del pelinaranja, quien sostenía a su amante por los muslos, rozando su verga erecta con la suave y sensible vulva que escurría por la excitación.

La pelinegra gimió dulcemente cuando la punta del pene se adentró en ella, pero sentir el resto de la longitud de la herramienta sexual de su compañero no fue tan placentero.

El Kurosaki tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no comenzar a penetrar con locura a la hermosa chica y es que su vagina era tan jodidamente estrecha que lo enloquecía y cegaba de placer. Y el avance, aunque no tan lento, le resultaba tortuoso.

Cuando Rukia se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro suyo, ella misma comenzó a subir y bajar sobre la barra de carne caliente. Primero con lentitud, como sopesando el placer y la reacción del muchacho, pero este estaba encantado, de hecho, él mismo intensificó el ritmo al aferrarse a la estrecha cintura de la ojivioleta y subirla y bajarla a su antojo sobre su pene duro como piedra.

La Kuchiki se agitó ante aquellos embates salvajes, casi brutales que le propinaba su inesperado amante. Tanto era el frenesí de la chica, que necesitaba ansiosamente aferrarse a ese hombre tan apasionado, pero dada la posición, le resultaba un tanto complicado. Finalmente, Rukia estiró los brazos hacia atrás, acariciando el cuello del pelinaranja y manteniéndolo cerca de su cuello, que él besaba, lamía y succionaba como si de un afrodisiaco se tratara.

 _""Así la siento yo. . . ¡ ella es mi droga !.""_

Pensaba Ichigo. Consciente de que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la bella chica, ni a las deliciosas sensaciones que le provocaba.

Las toscas manos del Kurosaki se posaron sobre cada uno de los pequeños pechos de la ojivioleta, amasándolos, oprimiéndolos a placer, pellizcando los pezones rosas que adornaban los encantos de la mujer entre sus brazos.

Rukia se movió de forma circular un par de veces, enloqueciendo al muchacho, quien gruñó de placer y apretó con más fuerza los senos de su compañera. La chica repitió la acción una vez más e Ichigo no pudo más contra la lujuria, por lo que la penetró con más fuerza, más rápido, haciéndola rogar incluso por más.

 *** Toma, pequeña, ahh!. E-es lo que querías, ¿verdad?. ***

 *** ¡ Si, oh, sí !… ahhh!. ***

 *** ¡ Pues es todo tuyo !. ***

Le dijo el Kurosaki, sosteniéndola de las caderas y clavando su pene una y otra vez en la dulce vagina de la Kuchiki.

 *** I-Ichigo, n-no puedo más!. . . me vengo!. . . me veenngooo!. . . ***

Rukia gritó su placer sin importarle ya nada más que disfrutar de aquello. Se arqueó cuando su orgasmo se hizo presente en fuertes y deliciosas pulsaciones que oprimían la verga del pelinaranja, estimulándolo al grado de provocar su propio éxtasis que concluyó con una abundante eyaculación.

Respiraron agitados, con sus cuerpos aun entrelazados y sus sexos aun frotándose suavemente, uno dentro del otro; él aferrándose a los suaves pechos de la pelinegra.

Sus miradas se encontraron y supieron que ya no podrían mirar a nadie más, ni separarse.

Rukia no sabía que tenía ese hombre, pero la hacía sentirse segura y protegida en sus brazos.

 _""Querida e indispensable también.""_

Pensó, consciente de que era una locura, pero una locura que quería vivir; quería conocer a ese hombre, estar con él, ser suya y hacerlo suyo, adueñarse de él. Quería ser todo para él.

Ichigo, por su parte, no quería pensar o incluir sentimientos en esta situación, pero la chica le resultaba maravillosa. Lo llenaba de curiosidad, quería conocerla, saber todo de ella y perderse en el deseo y la pasión que ella en él despertaba.

Quería tenerla para él, solo para él. Pues después que aquel sexo tan delicioso, se había dado cuenta que había encontrado un valioso tesoro.

 _""¡ Uno que no planeo compartir con nadie !.""_

Tras este pensamiento, el pelinaranja descubrió cuan egoísta y posesivo podía llegar a ser.

Lo que más le confundió y sorprendió, fue que estaba consciente de que estaba hechizado por esos hermosos ojos violetas. Peor aún. . . Rukia era capaz de controlarlo con esa dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba. Sabía que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír de esa forma. . . siempre. Y eso que solo llevaban no más de una hora de conocerse.

 _""No quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando, en el futuro, me haya atrapado totalmente.""_

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios con aquel pensamiento.

Ichigo sabía que él estaría felizmente atrapado por esa mujer. . . ¡ ya lo estaba !.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Totalizado**.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leerme. . .

 **Maria Espinoza.** Definitivamente, gracias a ti por leer mis fics. Ojalá este final te haya gustado.

 **Cass.** Ichiruki es adictivo. Seguiré publicando los fics que están guardados. Me encantaría que los leyeras.

 **Priss.** Para mi, Bleach se acabó en el anime, así que Rukia siempre será la más importante para Ichigo.

 **-.-**

Creo que el final estuvo algo apresurado. Pero definitivamente fue más fuerte que otros de mis fics.

Ichigo es muy protector, pero creo que puede llegar a ser muy apasionado y posesivo, de ahí su personalidad para este fic.

 **_I LOVE ICHIRUKI_**

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 **Totalizado el 22 de Agosto de 2011.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**


End file.
